Tsubasa Ozora/Techniques
This section is about Tsubasa Ozora's techniques in the Captain Tsubasa series. Characteristics *'Ambidexterity': Tsubasa's physical strength is the same on both sides. Since he combines his well-built body and dexterity with his passion for football, he is called a "fantaglasista" (fantasista + gladiator). *'Fitness': As he started his routine of dribbling for long distances since he was young, he developed great speed and cardiovascular fitness compared to most elementary and middle schoolers. Tsubasa keeps improving this as the series progresses. *'Soccer Prodigy': Tsubasa's ability to copy and adapt any techniques he sees his opponents do into his football. Though not named directly, whenever he does this, it is remarked on by the spectatorsRoberto calls him "Wonder Boy" and "Miracle Boy" in the 2018 anime.. Techniques Dribbles and Feints *'Dribbling': The usage of technical maneuvers. Dribbling can involve a wide variety of manipulative tricks and feints in order to go past an opponent, as well as elaborated skills and feints, in order to beat defenders. He can also use a counter-dribble to take the ball from an opponentAs for instance he did several times counter dribbles from Takeshi Sawada from Meiwa and also from his kouhai Shun Nitta when playing for Otomo in the Prefecture middle school qualifier finals.. *'South American Dribble': Using the outside of the foot, the player weaves past opponents with the supple movement and light touches that South American players are renowned for. *'Roulette': A feint consisting of spinning the body around an opponent while dragging the ball along. *'K.R.D./Kirikaeshi Roulette Dive' (切り返しルーレットダイブ, kirikaeshi rūretto daibu): A succession of three moves: a change of direction, a roulette and a dive. *'Aurora Feint': Copied from Stefan Levin. The user moves rapidly left and right, making it look like there are multiple afterimages of him, leaving the opponent clueless as to where he's going. *'Heel Lift': An ability to avoid a direct confrontation with the opponent. With the ball between the legs, he rolls the ball up with one leg and then flicks the ball with the heel area of the other foot up and over the head. *'Santana Turn': Copied from Carlos Santana. The user turns around in front of his opponent, effectively hiding the ball, kicks the ball over both of them, then slips around the opponent's side and get the ball back behind him. *'Right-Angle Feint': Copied from Shingo Aoi. The user avoids an opponent by turning at 90 degrees right in front of him, then dribbles past him. *'Rivaul Turn': Copied from Rivaul. It's a sequence of fast and complex moves - going one way while sending the ball to the other side, kicking it forward with the other leg, turn around and getting past the opponent. *'Snowboard Dribble': Copied from Juan Diaz. The user rides the sliding ball like a snowboard. Passes *'Pinpoint Pass': A pass that is able to reach the desired target with pinpoint accuracy. It requires that the player has an accurate grasp of the relative location of the receiver, as well as the ability to precisely control his kick strength. *'Curled Pass': A pass with spin on the ball which will make it change direction. *'Pivot Leg Pass': A tricky pass done by kicking the ball into his own pivot leg. *'Overhead Pass': An overhead kick used as a pass. *'Drive Pass': The Drive Shot used as a pass. Since it is aimed at a player and not at the goal, the drive rotation is quicker and stronger than usual. *'Flying Drive Pass': After mastering the Flying Drive Shot, Tsubasa can also convert it to a pass. It is a more powerful version of the Drive Pass. Aerial shots *'Diving Header': A technique in which the user dives towards the ball to strike with his head near ground level. *'Jumping Header': The player heads the ball while it's high in the air. This technique requires that the player possesses sufficient skill to keep his balance in mid-air while accurately hitting the ball. *'Jumping Volley': This volley shot is used when the ball is low in the air - the player jumps up to shoot without first trapping the ball. Its use relies on the player being able to time his run-up right and having the skill to strike the center of the ball correctly. *'Running Volley:' A volley shot performed when running at full speed towards a ball coming from behind. *'Forward Somersault Shot': A shot performed when the ball is low in the air by kicking it with the heel while coming out of a forward somersault. Hitting the side of the ball gives it a fierce sidespin, making it curve in a trajectory that's difficult for the keeper to react to. *'Overhead Kick': Tsubasa's favorite technique, which is a way to shoot a ball in the air with the leg. He can also use it to block opponents' attacks, or use as a decoy pass. *'Post-Rebound Overhead': The first shot Tsubasa copied/learned from Roberto. He bounces the ball off the goal post on purpose, nailing the rebounding ball with an Overhead Kick. *'Overhead Drive Shot': The combination of both the Overhead and the Drive Shot. Tsubasa gets in the position to perform an Overhead, then he applies Drive Shot's rotating effect on the ball. *'Rolling Overhead Kick': Copied from Carlos Santana. Here, Tsubasa twists his body acrobatically, performing an overhead kick. He soars up into the air before smashing the ball downwards, giving it incredible momentum. *'2 Steps Overhead': When his first overhead is blocked, the user kicks another overhead with his other leg. *'High Speed Tornado Sky Alpha': The most powerful combination shot with Misaki. Both Tsubasa and Misaki jumps towards the ball, rotating their bodies and holding their legs with a hand in the process, similar to when performing Hino's Tornado Shot and Santana's Arrow Shot respectively. Tsubasa then performs his Overhead Kick while Misaki unleashes his Jumping Volley. *'Wakadoryu Triangle Jump Header' (三角蹴り, sankaku geri): Utilized from the Triangle Jump copied from Ken Wakashimazu. Tsubasa rebounds himself off the goalpost, in order to hit the ball with his head. *'Miracle Overhead': Copied from Juan Diaz. The user does a cartwheel, then a back handspring and a backflip to shoot directly. Ground shots *'Arrow Shot': The user holds his foot with his hand on purpose, adding spring power like a bow and arrow, resulting in an increased shooting power. *'Bullet Shot': One of the most basic special shots, which requires a good leg swing and kicking power. *'Banana Shot': A shot done from an off-center kick that makes the ball suddenly change direction. *'Counter Shot': Tsubasa gets in front of the opponent's shot and shoots the ball back while putting the drive effect to it. Unlike with the Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun, the user does not time the opponent's kick, this combines with the drive effect make it very hard to turn into a goal. Therefore, it is also called Miraculous Counter Shot. *'Drive Shot': Tsubasa's most iconic special shot that was included in Roberto's training manual. He uses a forward spin to propel the ball downward at the net. Because of the shot's nature, it works best as a long shot since Tsubasa can kick the ball over his opponents head while the shot retains the power and directional correction needed to go in the goal. In the 2018 anime, he was seen practising the shot on his own before Tokyo Tournament Finals in his final year in middle school. *'Drive Tiger Twin Shot' (with Hyuga): A special technique in which a Drive Shot and Tiger Shot are used simultaneously. It combines the arc of a drive shot with an even more winding trajectory than a regular twin shot. *'Flying Drive Shot': A more advanced version with an off center spin on the shot. The different spin causes the the ball to fall not in a straight line like the drive shot, but at a diagonal, making the ball harder to catch. *'Miracle Drive Shot': A variant of the Drive Shot. Instead of making the ball going up, it appears as a low shot aimed at a low corner at first, then bends and falls towards the ground, and finally bounces into the opposite corner of the goal because of the unusual rotation effect. *'Eagle Shot': Copied from Hikaru Matsuyama. It is a strong long distance ground shot which has a course close to the ground. *'Flash Raiju Shot' (閃光雷獣シュート, senkō raijū shūto) is basically a triple Raiju Shot. In this special shot, Hyuga begins with a Raiju Pass, then Tsubasa and Misaki follow up by unleashing a Skywing Shot together simultaneously. The resulting shot is swinging and flashing like a flying light. *'Slider Shot': Copied from Elle Sid Pierre. By putting a rotation effect on the ball, but hitting the ball stronger than when doing the Drive Shot beforehand, the ball will go in a straight line and fall just in front of the goalkeeper. thumb|175px|Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun *'Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun': Copied from Xiao Junguang. Both a defensive and an offensive shot, since it clears the opponent's shot while also countering it to be targeted at the opponent's goal net. *'Skydive Shot': The special skill Tsubasa created to surpass his mentor, Roberto. It is a full power charge in which Tsubasa dives into the goal with the ball. *'Skywing Shot': Originally created by Roberto, it was the final shot Roberto taught Tsubasa before the World Youth. The shot is the exact same as Hyuga's Raiju Shot, with the ball traveling near the ground at first, then suddenly going up near the goal. The irony of the technique's name is that when Roberto named the shot while he was still a pro, he christened it the "Ozora no Tsubasa", holding the name of Tsubasa himself in it. *'Toe Shot': A futsal technique copied from Shinnosuke Kazami. The ball is hit with the toe of the shoes. *'Twin Shot' (with either Misaki; Hyuga; Aoi; Rivaul; and Gonzales, respectively): A shot which requires two players kicking at the ball simultaneously. Defensive techniques *'Face Block': Tsubasa uses his face to block an opponent's shot. *'Overhead Clear': Tsubasa clears the ball with an overhead kick. *'Wakadoryu Triangle Jump Clear': Utilized from the Triangle Jump copied from Ken Wakashimazu. Similar to the header version, but is used to clear the ball away instead. *'Aurora Curtain': Copied from Stefan Levin. A defense version of the Aurora Feint, it creates multiple afterimages by high-speed movements to prevent an opponent from dribbling. *'Submarine Defense': Copied from Rivaul. If an opponent manage to either get past or take the ball from the user, by falling and using his hand on the ground, he can perform a tackle or use the strength of his upper body, come back towards a running or jumping opponent before performing the tackle. Cooperative tactics *'2-man Combination Pass': A pass-based attack performed by Tsubasa and a partner. It is a series of fast, one touch passes and runs, between two players. In some cases, Tsubasa and a specific partner is called a Golden Combi. This includes All Japan Golden Combi (Tsubasa - Misaki), Sao Paulo Golden Combi (Tsubasa - Pepe) and Barcelona Golden Combi (Tsubasa - Rivaul). Videos Flying Drive Shot Captain Tsubasa Dream Team - Tsubasa - Flying Drive Shot & South American Dribble Notes Category:List of techniques